


Do You Want to Hurt Me Or.........

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Flirting, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Non-Consensual Touching, Secrets, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Philippa uses several different tactics to get Michael to reveal a secret. Dirty talk, assumptions and acquiescence ensue.





	Do You Want to Hurt Me Or.........

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 2019 - Prompt 18 - “Secrets. I love secrets.” and prompt 19 - “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

The doors to Michael’s quarters slid open to reveal the one person she simultaneously wanted to avoid and see, Philippa. Philippa was dressed in the same tight fitting black leather outfit from earlier. It was harsh and alluring, like a second skin. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail that made her look younger than her fifty or so years. 

“Hmmmm,” Philippa said as she looked Michael up and down. “You look delectable. Have I interrupted you?”

Michael was dressed in a navy blue singlet and sleep shorts. Her hair still damp from the shower, her lips bare.

“Philippa.......It’s late.” Michael replied with a sigh, trying not to let on that Philippa’s compliments had stirred her.

Philippa saunted past Michael, taking ownership of the room immediately. 

“Can I come in?” Philippa asked, already inside Michael’s quarters.

“You already are.” Michael said matter of factly.

Michael watched Philippa survey the furniture and decor. The slight look of disapproval on Philippa’s face feeding Michael’s disdain. Philippa walked back to Michael, stopped, pursed her lips, and looked her up and down again. Michael met Philippa’s eyes and glared at her.

“What do you want?” Michael asked.

“I hear you received an encoded subspace message.”

“Yes, but its classified. Secret.” Michael responded with a hint of resistance. 

“Secret?” Philippa asked rhetorically, a mischievous grin spreading across her full lips. “I love secrets. Tell me.”

Philippa moved closer to Michael, a powerful coolness to her swagger.

“Philippa, no.” Michael replied.

“Tell me.” 

“No.”

“Lately I’ve wanted my women to be ..........submissive, but I like it when you are fierce. The killer instinct. Like my Michael.”

“I’m not a killer.” Michael replied huskily. 

“Maybe not, but my Michael was. And I miss her.” Philippa’s body was closer to Michael now, powerful, desirable, tempestuous. “I wanted to kill her, but I miss her. I miss her body and how she made me..........feel.” The last syllables vibrated through Michael’s body.

“Tell me.” Philippa continued, her breath on Michael’s face. Philippa placed her hand upon Michael’s cheek and ran it down the long neck.

“Don’t touch me.” Michael growled, pushing Philippa’s hand away. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to?” Philippa said, her voice thick and low.

“Yes. You know I can hurt you if I want to.” Michael replied.

“Do you want to hurt me or..........” Philippa paused surveying Michael again, noticing Michael’s erect nipples beneath the blue singlet, “Or do you want to fuck me.”

Michael tried so hard not to react, to not give into the delicious rapidly rising tension. 

“Well?” Philippa said moving her hands to Michael but not touching her. 

Philippa’s hands hovered over Michael’s breasts. Philippa was so close, so very close, Michael could almost feel Philippa’s touch upon her. Michael held Philippa’s gaze. She was seething........ but she wanted Philippa so god damn fucking bad. Philippa’s left hand moved downward then lingered at Michael’s crutch, mere millimeters from Michael’s shorts. The breath caught in Michael’s throat. The desire was pounding inside her now, ready to burst. 

“I’ll surrender,” Philippa whispered in Michael’s ear, her breath warm on Michael’s skin, “you can do whatever you want with me.”

“Arrrrggggh,” Michael growled in acquiescence. “You win. Yes, I admit it, you were right. I want to......... fuck you.”

“I knew it.” Philippa whispered.

Philippa’s hand went hard and strong to Michael’s groin, but Michael pushed Philippa’s hand away.

“But you can’t touch me. If you lay even a finger on me, I’ll stop and you won’t get the message.” Michael said with venom.

“I guess I could just drug you and extract the message from your memory anograms.”

“You could but you wouldn’t have _ me_ making you come. Now strip.” Michael demanded.

“There’s my Michael.” Philippa said with a smirk as she started to undress.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rather late. But I had fun writing it. It’s not my usual style


End file.
